edfandomcom-20200215-history
Who, What, Where, Ed
"Who, What, Where, Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds go through a whole lot of trouble just to make an omelet. Plot The Eds aren't interested in scams today, all they want is some Eddy-style omelets! But how do you make an omelet when Ed's broken every egg in the fridge? Maybe if they had their own chicken… Rolf has lots of chickens but he's not going to give the Eds one for free, they will have to trade for it. So begins a day of Cul-de-Sac transactions, Rolf wants sawdust and Kevin has some but they'll have to paint his shed for it. But there's no paint. Jimmy (who gets traumatized in the process) has paint but he wants clams (clams?) Jonny 2x4 has a whole bucketful he's just harvested with Plank from the drains (this is getting weird) and he wants an anchor. The Kankers have an anchor on the wall of their trailer (now it's getting dangerous) the Eds don't get the anchor and they narrowly avoid getting kissed into the bargain so will Jonny take a rock tied to a rope instead? Nope, now Plank wants a tennis racket. Sarah has one and she wants a giant teddy for it so it's back to Jimmy's again and for that teddy he wants plums. Finally the Eds come full circle back to Rolf who has lots of plums - but he doesn't want Eddy's comb or Double D's abacus for them, yet Rolf was mesmerized by Ed's yo-yo. He hands over some plums, which they trade to Jimmy for the teddy bear, then to Sarah, then Plank, then Jimmy again, then they paint Kevin's shed and return to Rolf with a bucket of sawdust. He gives them an egg which they can hatch into their own chicken, which Ed promptly breaks. Quotes *'Edd': "Ed! You're pitting the floor." *'Ed': "Aw, no way, Double D. Not since I had my braces removed." *'Eddy': "Eggs, Ed! Eggs!" *'Ed' inside a freezer for eggs: "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs..." a popsicle in the freezer "''Pop freeze!"'' *'Eddy': "You find eggs in the freezer monobrow! Look in the fridge, next to the milk." *'Ed' the popsicle stuck with his tongue: "I'll be right back Eddy!" the fridge looking for eggs "''I found some eggs!"'' *'Eddy': "Bring 'em over. I'm starving!" *'Ed': "I'm Ed!" towards Eddy and Double D, the fridge caught Ed's stuck tongue, making Ed throw the eggs at them ''"Contact! Whoa!" ''shielding himself with a pan while Double D gets hit with the rampart barrage of the eggs *'Eddy' approaches toward Ed with the frying pan behind his back: "Hmm... Ed, oh Ed?" *'Ed': "Banana flavor, Eddy, want a bite?" ---- *'Rolf': "Has your brain turned to custard like half-price pastry, Ed-Boy? I give you... no chickens! It is simple to hatch a fowl." ---- *'Ed': running round the entire cul-de-sac asking for a cup of clams "Can Eddy come out to play?" Eddy: exasperated "I'm right beside you, Ed." Ed: and pleased "Hi, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': "Banana flavor, Eddy, want a bite?" Eddy: "Hold that thought…" Ed with frying pan ---- *'Ed': "Where do eggs come from, Rolf?" Rolf: "Let me show you exactly where the egg comes from--" Edd Rolf: "NO! Um… Eggs come from chickens, Ed." Ed: "Where does a chicken come from?" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time we ever see Lee's eye. *When the Eds ran away from the The Kanker Sisters, Eddy's fake mustache suddenly disapears. *When Eddy grabs Jonny's bucket after giving him the fake anchor, he says that they should head on over to Kevin's, but it's Jimmy's house that they have to go to with the clams. *When the Kankers open their door to the Eds in disguise, the door frame changes from red to green. *When Eddy responds to Jonny's protests of sawing the log and holds up the measuring cup, what little sawdust is in it disappears. *After Eddy knocks Ed out with the frying pan, Edd and Eddy's aprons disappear. However, they could have removed it off screen. *When Double D says "Oh my, exposed!", Ed's eyebrow is gone. *When The Eds have the plums they go to Jimmy's House on the left. But when they have the sawdust they go to the right when the came from Rolf's House which was on the left. *When the Eds ask Kevin for the sawdust, watch Kevin's tongue closely, because it alternates between being green and yellow. *We learn in this episode that Ed used to have braces. *Eddy cooks omelets again in the episode "Rambling Ed." In both episodes, he claims he makes really great omelets. *The scene where Eddy is on top of Edd on top of Ed as a Leaning Tower, for the tall stranger disguise to get the anchor, probably inspired the Tower of Eddy for Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This episode's title card has a similar face and head shape to Eddy on it. *The episode's title card shows the sequence of the plot, as in the required items they need to claim the egg. *When they discovered Jonny 2x4 has clams the house turns from green to yellow. *When Ed trips and the eggs go flying, Eddy uses a frying pan to guard himself. If that was the case, why didn't the Eds just use the eggs that were caught in the pan? Or they probably didn't want to ruin the plot. *Ed tripped and the egg flew out of control. Eddy uses a frying pan for defense, but in the scene when Eddy was going to hit Ed with the frying pan, the eggs on the pan disappear. *While Jimmy was painting, when he said "Oh Pretty dolly!", his mouth doesn't even move. *This is what everyone has to trade: **Rolf: Sawdust for the egg **Kevin: Painting his toolshed for sawdust **Jimmy: Clams for paint **Jonny 2x4: Tennis racket for clams (The Eds failed to get an anchor) **Sarah: Giant teddy bear for tennis racket **Jimmy (again): Plums for a giant teddy bear **Rolf (again): Yo-Yo for plums *When Ed said, "Aw, no way, Double-D. Not since I had my braces removed," this could point out that Ed had braces before the start of the series. *It is unknown how Jonny untangled himself from the Eds' fake anchor trick. *When Eddy was pouring salt on his frying pan making it a montain of salt and tells Ed to find eggs in the fridge, and after Ed looked for the eggs, the mountain of salt on the pan disappears. Video d_QpGgGjm2Q BlvMcc7XZNc AOcQ_Uc_gOw Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams